QUESTION?
by kimtaetea
Summary: Ada banyak yang tidak aku ketahui dan tidak aku mengerti mengenai dunia dan segala isinya. Sampai rasanya semut pun tak mau tinggal di kepalaku saking berisiknya. / BTS/ AU/ VKook / YoonMin / Namjin / Sope /
1. INTRO

Selamat datang di

**\- QUESTION? -**

Work ini memuat kumpulan oneshoot.

Yang mana lebih pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku sendiri bingung harus ku jawab apa. Sepintas memang bukan pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab juga. Pasti kalian mengerti kalau pernah mengalaminya. Jadi, ...

Selamat menikmati


	2. JK - Harus sekolah?

**_HARUS SEKOLAH?_**

\- Jungkook

T

@KIMTAETEA

_Kenapa anak-anak harus pergi ke sekolah? _

Pasti jawabannya "Karena mereka harus belajar" "Harus pandai" dan **harus** lainnya, yang sebenarnya aku pikir jawaban nya bukan itu. Kenapa? Karena ku pikir ibuku menyuruhku sekolah karena orang lain juga melakukannya. Ibu juga melakukannya. Ayah juga melakukannya. Dan aku pun **harus **sekolah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukannya.

Tapi karena ibu terus menekan kata **harus **itu. Aku mau tak mau **harus **melakukannya. Walaupun seragamku harus bau kotoran dulu setiap pulang sekolah. Ibu tak pernah bertanya dan tetap meng**harus**kan ku pergi ke sekolah. Saat ku tatap ayahpun, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya acuh.

Satu hari itu aku pulang dengan noda merah di beberapa bagian seragamku. Dan ini pertama kalinya ibu berlari dari dapur ke pintu masuk. Ia juga bertanya. Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Esok harinya ibu marah.

Karena kenyataan aku tidak benar-benar pergi ke **sekolah.** Dimana anak-anak lain menjauhiku karena katanya aku aneh. Tidak menjawab saat ditanya. Tidak melawan saat mereka melakukannya. Itu juga berlaku pada ibu. Karena kenyataan itu, ibu menggunting seragamku dan menyuruh masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi aku tidak melawan.

Seharian.

Aku melihat ibu sering menelepon. Mengetukkan kakinya beberapa kali. dan menelepon lagi. Sampai ayah datang dengan membanting pintu.

Aku melihat itu.

Ibu menangis. Dan ayah berteriak. Bukan pertama kalinya, karena ia sering melakukan itu. Menyalahkan ibu atas semua **kesalahanku.** Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ayah menampar ibuku.

Keras sekali.

Dan apa yang aku lalukan?

Membantu ibu dan mencegah ayah? Tidak. Anak kecil seperti aku harusnya tidak perlu ikut campur kan? Karena orang dewasa tahu apa yang **harus** atau yang tidak **h****arus** dilakukan oleh mereka.

Aku pun menutup pintu pelan. Hingga esok harinya, ku lihat ibu di meja makan sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Tidak seperti biasa ibu tidak meng**harus**kan aku pergi ke sekolah kali ini. Begitu pula dengan ketidakhadiran ayah dari sarapan paginya. Satu sampai dua hari, terus begitu.

Kupikir ibu tau aku tak **harus** bersekolah lagi. Karena di hari ke tiga, ku lihat ibu sedang sibuk dengan sebuah koper. Tidak lupa juga ayah yang sudah bergabung kembali bersama di meja makan. Tapi nenek? Ada apa dia disini?

"Tidak senang ya nenek disini?"

"Senang kok nek. Hanya aneh saja nenek disini bukan disaat libur sekolah?" bodoh!! Aku bahkan sudah tidak bersekolah. Dan aku pikir bukan itu alasan nenek kemari, kalau bukan untuk milihat cucunya saja atau mungkin ...

"Kau tahu kan maksud nenek?"

... merayunya.

"Seorang laki-laki harus bekerja untuk menafkahi anak istrinya kelak."

Nenek ngusap punggung tanganku pelan. Masih tetap berbicara tentang apa yang harus dilakukan seorang laki-laki kelak saat dewasa. Seperti ayah sekarang. Lalu nenek menatapku. Menceritakan bagaimana beliau membesarkan anaknya, ayahku.

"Jadi menurut Jungkook, apa yang **harus** dilakukan anak seusia mu kalau tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

Aku diam.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang bisa aku lakukan di rumah. Belajar dan baca buku pun aku bisa. Bahkan main game dan lain sebagainya aku bisa lakukan di rumah. Dan itu semua aku lakukan di rumah, bukan di sekolah. Toh **sekolah** yang mereka maksud berbeda denganku. Tapi aku cukup sadar, kalau aku membuka mulut, tangan ayah mungkin siap melayang ke pipiku.

Jadi aku hanya bisa menggenggam tangan nenek. Balik mengusapnya. Dan tanpa dilihatpun aku tahu kalau nenek sedang tersenyum. Toh aku percaya saja kalau nenek yang sudah berkata begitu.

Benar. Aku hanya anak kecil. Dan dunia pun sepertinya tidak bisa memihakku walaupun aku ingin berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Karena satu orang berbanding ratusan juta orang rasanya mustahil.

Jadi hari itu adalah hari terakhir kami bertemu dan berbagi kehangatan. Karena ternyata sehari sebelum keberangkatanku, nenek tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Ku lihat ia sedang tersenyum yang paling bahagia di sana. Banyak kesenangan kami bagi. Melebihi ayah dan ibuku sendiri.

Jadi satu hal.

Ibu dan ayah meng**harus**kan aku sekolah. Begitupun dunia.

Tapi yang membulatkan tekadku bukan mereka.

Aku **harus **sekolah karena ada janji yang **harus** aku tepati dengan nenekku. Dan aku tidak ingin mengingkari.

Jadi hari ini ...

"Saya Jeon Jung Kook. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman."

.

.

FIN/

@KIMTAETEA

Follow Favorit


End file.
